Up - Close and Personal
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It was a Ren they witness being personal, he's not hat formal they would always see him and he is let loose to his personal self, not as Koun nor Ren, but the person itself


Title: Up Close and Personal

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Ren Tsuruga revealed himself after one of the veteran directors revealed he is one of the iconic characters in a famous Japanese – teen sitcom as a child actor and they would be having a reunion photo – shoot for the anniversary since the director wanted to have a remake for it.

At the present Ren together with some actors who he had work with in his teen days in the Japanese entertainment are joining him in a Japanese show noon – time – show; maintaining his Ren persona and told his fans that they should continue to call him what name he had debuted with as to show he is his own person and not as the son of the legendary Hollywood actor.

Wearing his usual Ren attire, his dress shirt left with buttons open, his coat and his sleek raven – died – hair; showing his usual business smile to everyone, " _What memorable moments did you have with Tsuruga-san_?" one of the female host squeaked asking the English – Japanese actor.

"Me, Koun, Katsuki and Kuran would gang up and mess with the director, I remember the most is when we did not follow the script and broke multiple fourth walls over the show and the Director just let it by because it was funny." He admitted.

"But what blew me is that Yuuri-kun turned in to a figure skater after the show finished, but after he retired Kyoko-chan who's his fan was shocked to know that he would later work with us as an action star!"

"We heard you were trying to empress a Russian figure skater?" the boys; Kaname and Takumi teased and Ren grinned playfully his Koun – side coming out.

"Why is it always me? You know you should focus on the guy who surprised us by having a girlfriend!" Yuuri pointed and looked at the renowned Japanese Violinist; Tsukimori Len.

"Why are you always pointing that I'm the monster from all of us?" Len argued and the hosts laughed.

"Wow, you guys have that close relationship as bestfriend to each other!" the other host named Erika giggled at their antics trying to annoy each other.

"Before anything else, I think your girl has a lot of patience in the world for dating you?" Ren pointed at Len and Yuuri with Takumi wheezed from laughter Kaname out of laughter hid his red face with his arm.

The audience laughed seeing the violinist looked offended and the two other actors especially the action star fell off the sofa to laugh.

"Speaking of girlfriends, Tsuruga-san had just proposed to rising – top – idol Kyoko-chan~ is that photo we received legit?" then the boys turned their heads to him and gave a knowing look.

Ren chuckled and looked at the photo flashed behind him in a huge screen; he and Kyoko in a garden surrounded by blooming flowers, he is inserting her some kind of ring.

"Oh, That's a flower ring I made for her." He chuckled, "My dad used to make cook flower rings for my mother, my dad makes better one, but I guess I can't say mine is clumsy but I guess it's passable." Shaking his head, "I treat Kyoko as my princess, since I was raised by my mom and dad like that, and Kyoko since we were children loved to be treated as one." The two female hosts squeaked at his boyfriend personality.

"I love Kyoko and would love to marry her, but I think she wanted to explore her talents before tying the knot with me, I know because we have talked, she wanted to marry me also but I as well wanted her to be known as Kyoko Mogami, not Kyoko Tsuruga and people would assume that she is famous because she is my wife. I don't want that for her, I don't want her to feel how I did when I was just starting and used my real name. As the son of Kuu Hizuri I was labeled as his little version and I hated it, I wanted to be known for me so I created Ren Tsuruga, and everyone admired and followed Ren, the persona; who made people see who I really am and how I can pull off my talent." He explained.

And now everyone knew his real reason for why he has hidden his identity, "I may not yet stepped out my father's shadow, but Kyoko – chan's there to light me up and push me more" they awed at his reason to continue.

"You know, Miss, Kyoko, Kahoko, Misaki and Yuuki are in back stage, why not invite them as well?" with that the boys lit up and sprinted to the back stage to pull their girlfriends out to join them, poor Kyoko who went with Ren for his guesting was from her photo shoot for another of Julie Hizuri's line since she is now her top model.

Kyoko wearing her; cute modest red, off shoulder, thigh length asymmetrical dress matching her bloody red stiletto heels, Ren who wears his matching; blood red dress shirt and his gray waist coat.

"You two had to match do you?" chuckled by Kaname looking at Ren and Kyoko.

"This is what happens when your mother is the fashion mother." Ren explained.

When the host grew excited, they cut the show for a short while and it was the cue for the boys to dress up for their old sitcom costumes.

" _Welcome back and I would like to say I'm so excited about this because growing up as a teen girl – years back, we dream to date one of the boys with us right now_!" Maya the other half of the hosting pair started, " _No offense girls._ " She awkwardly giggled at them and they take no offense and Kyoko gave her a reply giggle in the process.

"I know the feeling, I watched my husband while we were just dating back when we were fifteen and I was like, Yeah, I'm being hated by girls now." And they giggled hearing Yuuki Kuran replied.

"I watched few of the shows back then I mean I was flipping the channels then I kind of watched the whole one episode where I remember Ren-san was having an argument with Yuuri-san and said, ' _Hey don't blame me, the director told me_ ' and after that it just hits me every time I remember that. After learning Ren-san is in that show I kind of binged watch and wow, I was blown" she told.

"Welcome to the club~" Misaki and the girls laughed.

"I'm still wheezing remembering my oh-so serious boyfriend of mine did the walk of shame in that show, pink fitting underwear everyone! PINK!" she wheezed.

When the hosts called the boys back they squealed seeing Ren in his baggy year 2000's shirt under his oversized short sleeve flannel shirt and his atrocious basketball jersey shorts, "Ren, I can stomach you wearing your jersey shorts at home and in your teen days but seeing you with hanger… I'm speechless." Kyoko said out of nowhere and Yashiro at back stage kneeled wheezing.

Then suddenly Kyoko looked down and stared at his shoes; the sore of a fashion for him, a Jordan 6 retro, "I can't believe you worn the shoes you hated." She added and everyone lost it, Ren sat beside her and pulled her close.

"Shh… don't make me kiss you senseless in live television" he told and Kyoko pouted.

"Guys, Stop it, I'm single." Yuuri Katsuki, everyone's young and seasoned action star in his embarrassing year 2000's double sleeve t-shirt and black cargo shorts and flip-flops, Kaname and the other two laughed at him, "Laugh all you want guys…" Yuuri pouted.

"Looking back at our clothes this doesn't seem to fit with our current age." Ren admitted.

"You just hate the shoes." Kyoko pointed and Ren leaned in to kiss her.

"Okay, I'm out, bye~" Yuuri about to leave when the boys jumped off the sofa offered for them and pulled him back laughing.

"My bad~ but really Yuu-kun you should call her or else we'll call the Boss to play cupid for you~ and call it the international love." with that everyone laughed at Ren's funny side.

It was a Ren they witness being personal, he's not hat formal they would always see him and he is let loose to his personal self, not as Koun nor Ren, but the person itself; " _Since we're already half of our show, your sitcom; 'Hit by Puberty' is having a remake and the new casts were revealed, it was a surprised that the internet superstars and young talents in showbiz right now are gonna play your roles but with connection to you_." She started, " _The boys just arrived as the director informed and we would like to welcome_!" Maya bounced, " _The star of the current food adventure show in Hollywood; Street Dine! And winner of 20XX's junior Hell Chef Koudi Julian Hizuri!"_ and on cue a guy taller than Ren but both had identical features appeared; with his own set of his plain shirt with a print drawing of a food cart and a guy with a camouflage bandana on its neck, the drawing style is one of those signboards of bathrooms and street signs with a caption; 'Under Inspection' and his own black, gray and white camouflage board – shorts and his matching shoes that looked identical to DC pro spec 3.0, it is in black, white and gray color matching his shorts and neck bandana and ball cap with caption, 'Eat when Edible' Ren snorted when the teen girls shrieked seeing the sixteen years-old-boy.

A picture of Koudi in his identical get – up is posted, leaning on his modified and lifted with thick full face bumper and GME antenna two doors Wrangler Jeep, mounted with supposed compact Byron rooftop tent and his Rocky Mountain downhill mounted to the back, with his traveling multiware 50L molle rucksack at his feet with hi DSLR pro bag, the image was taken by his drone showing the food stools around Philippines where he was, and he seemed to be eating some balut in the picture.

 _"Thank you so much for coming!"_ Erika jumped on to greet him and shake his hand.

"Thank you for the invite" he shortly replied, his Japanese is not polished like Ren's.

"Sup, bottomless pit?" teased Ren and everyone seemed amused.

"Sup, the guy who only eat his girlfriend's food" Kyoko had to cover her face with her palm and shake her head.

 _"Two of the sports stars who's taking the social media by storm! One is a trick – shot genius and the other flies with two wheels! Youtube stars, Red Skills and Dirt - Tracks! Please welcome! Haruki Rido Kuran and Shirotoshi Katsuki!"_ An image flashes where Red is on top of a bridge taken by a drone shots while he holds a basketball ball wearing his jersey shorts and basketball shoes, and his own signature shirt and the same as Koudi he wears his own ball cap only in reverse, while the other a perfect shot from bellow while his motocross bike jumps off a huge hump throwing off mud from his tire, his face covered with his helmet and wearing his matching motocross boots and jumpsuit.

Both entered, girl teens from the crowd had the same reaction as when Koudi entered, Shiro in his white motocross pants with white POD knee brace and his white Fox instinct 2.0 boots, his shirt with his sponsors and full collar leather jacket like his older brother always wear matching it is his signature ball cap, Red however is wearing a matching jogger pants and sweater with his own Cap with his initials; 'HR.K' when Koudi turned to him, both were taller than Koudi and they were bulkier in muscle mass.

"Dude, do the Slav squat" and Ren made fun of Red's older brother Kaname since it brings memories when he would bully poor Kaname to their set.

"Just because I'm wearing

"Is it just me or the baby brother is doing what the older brother did years back?" Len piped in and their lady partners had to bite their lower lip.

"You used to bully, Kaname-san?" Kyoko turned to Ren.

"Big guy is scared with future wifey" this time Koudi turned to Ren.

"Kyoko-chan, Junior is bullying me" Ren gave her a puppy look, she turned to Koudi.

"Don't bully the child, you know you're more mature than him" everyone was taken back after she said such things since Ren is known to be full mature and manly.

"Have you given him his bottle yet?" with that Kyoko laughed since she and Koudi likes to make fun of Ren who's currently pouting.

" _This one is a rising star in the modern music industry that started uploading his music over free websites and now hitting the charts, he is known as Nards by his fans, everyone please welcome, Leon Tsukimori!_ " Leon entered; wearing his simple yet signature polo shirt over undershirt which is peeking from his open buttons, his slim fit cargo shorts and high – top ankle length shoes with white sole and has Velcro strap at the ankle level with the shoe tongue sticking out, his latest released music blared over the speakers and his fish-eye filter photo up the stage with his turn table and equipments, snickering arms spread while lights in different colors illuminated around stage and his fans in the music fest are in the background.

"Naaaard" laughed by Red, Koudi and Shiro.

"It's not because I'm a geek, stop it, my full name is Jun Leonard" Leon pointed and his friends was just messing with him.

" _And lastly, he's our favorite cute outdoor and wilderness loving boy, hosting the show 'Living Maroon' c'mon out, Charles Richard Patrick Scott Rachester the third! Wow that was a long name!"_ Maya giggled.

" _That's what happens when you are the youngest grandson of the English veteran super spy actor, Richard the second!"_ Erika pointed.

Scott went out with his usual khaki fit cargo pants, brown Caterpillar boots and his flannel shirt with his sleeves folded up to his elbow, he looked so much alike Takumi, blonde hair and bright green eyes, although the same tall as Shiro and Red, his own cover picture appeared where he is wearing the same style of clothing, with his 70L sport outdoor military rucksack, his waist has a leather belt with a hatchet with leather cover, knife and pouches around.

"Sup, primitive dude?" the younger version of the older boys greeted the new comer.

"Cool, so when are we heading to get pizza?" he asked nonchalantly and his brother cleared his throat.

"Scotty, we're in the middle of interview, food later" Takumi pointed and everyone finds it candid.

Questions flew here and there until it came to the older boys, " _Did you guys decide to get them to be the ones who would take your former roles because they look so similar to you? Well except that their hairs are all cut short in an faded undercut_ " Maya pointed.

"Not at all" the boys replied, "It was the director" they added.

"In all honesty, I don't want my brother to take in the role" said Ren which shocked everyone, "I don't mean to imply that he's bad in acting but, he just doesn't like to act. It's a surprise he agreed, I mean he likes to do Vlogging his food escapades and travels but the fact his acting, it's a shock" he told.

"Ren's just scared I'm super close to Nee-chan" Koudi told and the others had to bite off their lip waiting for more, "But I also don't like the fact I need to grow my hair out to look like him." He added.

"What happened to Nii-san?!" Ren protested why his brother calls him his first name not; Nii-san.

"As I remember I don't have one when I turned eight" Koudi told and Ren sighed he knew he can't blame the boy who loved him so much growing up.

"Ouch… glad I kept mine close" Yuuri trying to burn Ren who glared at him; while Yuuri gave his little brother a fist – pump.

"Baby – bro and I are tight~" Takumi ruffled his brother's hair.

"Little – big bro and I are solid." Kaname trying to get back at Ren.

"We bond and get nice meal and play music." Even Len joined in.

"Good for you." Koudi pointed and ignored them.

While the show decided to change topic and change subject, "At first I declined since seeing Ren, wear those horrifying shoes it made me scared but when Director Gintoki said that we're just going to follow our generation's fashion I'm cool with it, besides I get to hang – out with this dudes."

"Same, I'm not wearing a knitted ugly sweater, No offense, Nii-chan." Patted by Scott.

"Bro… how can you stomach wearing that?" Shiro pointed at Yuuri's shirt.

"I need to, I'm being paid to wear it now." He told and everyone laughed, Kaname wheezed.

"This is what we told about breaking fourth – walls." Kaname pointed.

"This kind of moment is like straight out of fanfiction!" Len told and they even laughed.

"I bet the fanfiction based on this would be even worse." His brother supported.

The show went on until, " _We're out of time, however we had fun meeting the original boys and the new ones, this has been a fun episode, thank you so much for being with us_!"

" _Is there anything you guys wants to announce_?" Maya asked.

"Of course, please watch the new 'Hit by Puberty' me and the original boys will be in the cast as well, except we'll be the parents now as you saw the trailer. Hope you would love the new one as you have loved the old one" Ren went to his professional and mature self again.

* * *

When the first episode aired, true to their words, everyone immediately was drawn to the remake, not because of the new boys playing the main characters, but also the antics of the original ones who plays as their parents, it was drama, comedy and romance packed show.

With addition to new rising actors joining, however just like the old one, the young boys are much worse than the older ones when they broke off the script and started breaking walls, " _Are we low on budget that we hire our producer as our teacher?"_ It was Shiro asked and the boys had a hard time suppressing their laughter, meanwhile their fans were all losing it every time they pull off their brother's antics. They were perfect for the role.

~END~


End file.
